Extreme Measures Heart of Bokuto sidestory
by Skuld-2K1
Summary: Life in Bokuto Station just isin't the same anymore. Taking a mind of its own, Bokuto PD decides to play big-bro with unusual means. This could only mean one thing : Life of our dear Bokuto gang has just gotten even more complicated.


Extreme Measures (A Heart of Bokuto side-story) Skuld_2K1 [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my works. You're Under Arrest characters belong to Kosuke Fujishima and CO. Everything below is purely fictional where any similarities to actual names or incidents are purely coincidental. Lastly, please don't sue me as I don't have much money.  
  
  
  
It's been two blissful days since then, when our dear Bokuto gang got the revelation of a lifetime. Nothing much has changed, their world was as static as ever. Our dear couples were well protected against slanderous gossips, thanks to their new guardian. Their relationship with it got better as Bokuto never failed to warn them of incoming danger, be it physical accidents or the usual wandering nose (Yoriko, in short). Kachou was pretty much out of the picture. For some unknown reasons, he decided to take a one-week-vacation to Hokaido. That leaves only the four of them to ever know about the entity surrounding them all the time. Life was never better.  
  
[Coffee Room, 1.30 p.m.]  
  
Natsumi was searching for some tidbits to fill her bottomless stomach. She could have sworn that there were still some bags of chips that were well hidden. The lingering scent confirmed her suspicions. She continued her search on all four limbs, unaware of the accusing eyes looming at her.  
  
"Hmm, nothing in the shelves, none in the bottom cupboards either. Where are you my precious yum-yums?"  
  
Suddenly, her eye caught a shining piece of aluminium foil. It was well beneath the stove, just within her reach. Natsumi squealed like a schoolgirl, letting her left arm in as deep as possible. She was already licking her lips when suddenly.  
  
{Excuse me, miss Natsumi. I would advise against pursuing that.}  
  
SNAP "Arrgghhhh!"  
  
{.mousetrap.}  
  
"Why.ouch.didn't you.ouch.say so?"  
  
The sight of Natsumi bouncing around the room was indeed hilarious. Like a thorn stuck in the paw of a lion, according to Yoriko. By this time, everyone was busy enjoying the show, crunching away at their own bag of chips. It lasted a good 5 minutes or so, before Tokairin Shoji broke through to rescue his damsel in distress.  
  
"Natsumi, daijobus ka? Here, let me help you."  
  
With one arm, he folded Natsumi's body to keep her still. His free hand went over swiftly to the culprit and disarmed it without a hitch. Seeing her swollen finger, Shoji then proceeded to suck at it as hard as he can. The noise made everyone blush. Natsumi recovered from the pain immediately, but pretented to be anguished so that her savior would continue with his 'pleasurable treatment'. For some strange reason though, no one can find their cameras or camcorders anywhere. Something was at work again *_^  
  
"Make room! Give the casualty 5 feet of breathing space!"  
  
Kobayakawa Miyuki arrived at the scene with a first-aid box. Behind her was Nakajima Ken, carrying a stretcher on his back.  
  
"Tokairin-san, please let us treat her injuries. Stand by to help Nakajima with transportations. Nakajima, prepare the stretcher!"  
  
"Roger! Stretcher good to go!"  
  
Miyuki-sensei supported Natsumi with her left arm. Everyone, including Natsumi, was surprised when she proceeded to bandage up her abdomen. However, no one could speak, mesmerized by her skill of one-hand bandaging. Using her teeth as well, she secured the bandage with a rift-knot.  
  
"On the count to three, lift!"  
  
"One, two, three, UP!"  
  
Tokairin and Nakajima managed to lift a dumbstruck Natsumi onto the stretcher. Miyuki led the way as the trio stormed of to the medical room. Slamming the door behind them, they gently maneuvered Natsumi on top of a bed. By now, Natsumi's head was raining question marks. She noticed that her surroundings were more like that of an operating theater than a sick room. Shoji appeared to be reading some documents with a grim look on his face. Miyuki was donning some green garment while Nakajima was washing some tools very vigorously.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?! This must a joke right. You guys were really funny. Ha ha ha, now cut it out already!"  
  
As hard she tried, Natsumi found herself paralyzed from head to toe. She didn't see anything binding her, must be some bad anesthetic. She began to sweat bullets as no one was laughing. She noticed Shoji was looking away, sobbing silently. Then the voice of Nakajima registered in her mind.  
  
"Kobayakawa-sensei, all the preparations are ready. Awaiting instructions."  
  
"Good. Now, listen up. Natsumi, you have been diagnosed with a very malicious cancer. We're a bit short on specialists right now so I volunteered for the operation. I reassure you that everything will all right. A 90/10 chance is pretty good."  
  
"CANCER?! Operate? On me? Wait, you said that I have a 90 percent chance to survive? Well, that's good to hear. I know that I can entrust you with my life. By the way, Miyuki, I never knew you took up medicine."  
  
"Allow me to be honest. Kobayakawa-sensei has just finished reading the manual a few hours ago. It's just a simple matter of cut and paste. Oh, just so you'll know, you got the figures backwards about the percentages. Cheer up, 10 is still better than nil. Now, let's not delay any further."  
  
"Chotto matte! Te.TEN? And you're saying that you're operating on your first patient with just knowledge from a book?"  
  
"Shimata. Nakajima, didn't I tell you that a patient's self-confidence is very important? Don't worry, Natsumi. Counting the two factors, you still have at least two percent of success. Now, let's start. Nakajima, scalpel."  
  
"Ooohh!" shiiiiiiihhkkkkkkk  
  
Nakajima took out a blade at least 3 feet in length. Even a dai-katana would look puny next to it. Miyuki brandished the scalpel with a grim look. Seeing that it was satisfactory, she stepped closer to Natsumi.  
  
"Relax, Natsumi. This will hurt nothing more than an ant bite."  
  
"IIIYAAAAAHHHHHH.."  
  
[Miyuki & Natsumi's Apartment, 12.05 a.m.]  
  
".AAAHHHHH!!"  
  
Natsumi was upright at once. Noticing the familiar surroundings of her room made her feel a little better. Still, the after-shock lingered. Her breathing was shallow; she knew that it was all just a nightmare. This had better be, she thought.  
  
Miyuki opened the door abruptly to check on her partner. Turning on the room lights, she approached Natsumi tentatively.  
  
"Natsumi, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, I was just having a nightmare. Am I glad it is all just a bad, horrible, nasty.Ahhhhh!!"  
  
It was only then that Natsumi noticed a very familiar object in her partner's hand. A gleaming sharp kitchen knife.  
  
"What? Is there a thief or something?"  
  
Miyuki was confused with her strange reaction. Looking around, she found nothing that could pose an immediate threat. Well, there is those exercising equipment lying all over the floor waiting for people to trip on them, but that is hardly anything to scream about. Natsumi was very well known to have nerves of steel. So what's bothering her?  
  
"Miyu.ki.that.knife."  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" gleam  
  
"Ahhh! Ye.yeah.that.what are.you.doing.with.it?"  
  
"Silly girl. I was just preparing some food for tomorrow's picnic. You and your Tokairin consumed thrice as much of the food compared to Nakajima and me. If I only start in the morning, you two would starve to death."  
  
Whew "Oh yeah, silly me. It's just my nightmare pulling some sensitive strings, that's all. Well, Miyuki, don't push yourself too much. You will find that I'll be a light eater tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah right, and I can expect Nakajima to propose to me as well. Don't think too much about those horrible things. They're not real in the first place. Pleasant dreams."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
[Same place, 8.50 a.m.]  
  
The Japanese have a unique custom of hanging cloth dolls painted with the faces of the weather. It is a way of wishing for the desired climate the next day. A smiley face represented good or sunny weather whereas a sad face embodies bad or rainy weather. Despite the smiley faces hanging on the balcony, the heavens chose to pour that day.  
  
"Great, just great. What am I going to do about all these food? Natsumi, NATSUMI!"  
  
"Umm, just let me sleep for another." zzz  
  
"Oh well, no need to wake her up anymore. The picnic would probably be cancelled anyway." sigh  
  
Kobayakawa Miyuki never liked the rain. It reminded her of more bad memories than good ones. How the dangerous weather made it easier for road accidents and innocent children to lose their family if not their own lives. No, she promised herself never to remember all those painful memories again, never ever. Not now, not ever. She needed something to occupy her mind.  
  
{Miss Miyuki, can you hear me?}  
  
"Bokuto-san? Why can you reach me? I had thought that your domain was the PD."  
  
{In truth, yes. However, the magnitude of my area of influence is deeply related to the power of believe. The more you believe in me, the stronger I become.}  
  
"Great. So now you'll be able to peep at us in our very homes?"  
  
{Miss Miyuki, I don't have to remind you that I am just a receiver. Like it or not, I will see things that are projected to me. Remember that I'm neither male nor female, although sometimes I am more inclined to be the latter. Miss Miyuki, I see that you are greatly troubled by your past. Perhaps I can be of some assistance, yes?}  
  
"It's none of your business. I left my past behind a long time ago. Since then, I chose to start a new path. The past is no longer my concern."  
  
{It's good thinking. But have you really ever faced it in the first place? You know as well as I do that running away would only expose you to more pain and misery.}  
  
"Bokuto-san, I hope that you understand. When I was at that age, the world is still a perfect place to live in. A place where nothing could harm you or your loved ones. When suddenly they told me that he would not move again, that ideal world was shattered in an instant. The very foundation that I was standing on became unstable and questionable. I could not understand what it means to die. I never felt the loss until I realized that his smile and laughter was gone forever. And then, I cried. Cried until my eyes ran dry. Since then, I learnt to make up for losses by fixing or creating things. One way or another, I made it through all these years by not looking back and reminiscing painful memories. I hope that I had made perfectly clear to you."  
  
{You clearly are a woman of much strength. Few would have such inner strength as great as yours. I have truly underestimated you; please accept my apologies for bringing up such matters. It is obvious that you only stand to lose more than learn by dwelling in the past. As such, I would not inquire any further. Oh, I believe you have visitors.}  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"Hai, coming. Who is it?"  
  
"Pizza delivery."  
  
"I don't remember calling for any."  
  
"Okashi-na, is this the residense of Kobayakawa and Tsujimoto?"  
  
Miyuki was not about to be fooled. Hearing her family name being pronounced in that particular way gave away the identity of the speaker instantly. She was also certain that the other man was somebody very close to her partner. Well, two can play at this game.  
  
"You guys had better leave before I call the police. You're probably here to steal our undergarments or do something naughty. Iee, what should I do now?"  
  
Spurt Poor Nakajima was not ready for that Aoi-mimic-attack. He covered his nose to staunch the bleeding while Shoji took over.  
  
"Aren't you a raunchy one? Well, I happen to own a police badge and I suspect you are keeping my girl friend in there, along with a huge bundle of delicacies. Let us through now or face the consequences!"  
  
"We'll see then. Ask my good-for-nothing boy friend whether or not he remembers what day is it." (Note: Refer to the postcard in Chapter 2)  
  
"Sumimasen, Kobayakawa. But I'll never forget this date in every year. Why, if I'm not mistaken, it happens that one of our best drivers in Bokuto is celebrating her birthday today. And her so-called good-for-nothing boy friend has brought her the surprise he promised."  
  
"Miyuki-san, let's stop this now. We're already half-wet from the rain, and we weren't kidding about the pizza part."  
  
"Oh all right. I suppose I'll let you guys in now, seeing that you have suffered enough. Next time, call first."  
  
"Yes, maam!"  
  
The two gentlemen stepped inside with their overcoats soaking wet. They had brought some carbonated drinks along with 4 boxes of pizza, extra large. No signs of the 'surprise', noted Miyuki. After seeing them comfortably settled in, Miyuki went in to wake up her partner. Meanwhile, the two males decided to test the homemade food for their feasibility.  
  
[Half an hour later]  
  
Miyuki finally emerged from Natsumi's room, looking like she had ran through the front lines in World War III. She walked straight up to Nakajima and collapsed instantaneously in his arms. Nakajima and Shoji knew the reason though, the snoring from within wonder-woman's den was still audible. Shoji gave a mock salute to his fallen comrade before volunteering himself for the mission, which is of high importance if they were to celebrate this special occasion successfully. Bracing himself, he entered Natsumi's room. Nakajima was now presented with the perfect opportunity to lay out his well-planned surprise.  
  
Before entering Natsumi's room, Shoji never understood what Miyuki meant by saying that getting to Natsumi in the morning was a health-hazard by itself. He was being enlightened as he tripped over the 5th dumb bell and knocked into a punching dummy. Tokairin Shoji knew that he must do something about this habit of hers before moving in to live with her in the future. Who knows how many bruises that one can accumulate before running out of anime plasters.  
  
Finally, he made it to his woman in one piece. It was only 10 feet or so, but not just anyone would brave 'the den', especially when one could develop serious muscle pains and concussion wounds all over the body. This is too much, no wonder Miyuki-san was defeated not so long ago. He gently nudged her.  
  
"Natsumi-san, it's me. You've got to wake up now; everybody's waiting for you. Natsumi-san?"  
  
{Mister Shoji, there is a saying that actions always speak louder than words. Perhaps your slight problem could be remedied with a little show of affection.}  
  
"Sou ka? Well thanks, Bokuto-san. Here I go."  
  
Grabbing Natsumi by the waist, he planted one deep kiss onto Natsumi's lips. The stimulation got her up in a jiffy. Her eyes opened widely at the touch of the foreign object inside her mouth. When she saw perpetrator, she once again let go of all sense of logic and enjoyed herself in a timeless universe, with only her and her precious Shoji in it. Shoji finally parted after seeing Natsumi turning blue from lack of air. Once she regained her colour, Shoji helped her to her feet.  
  
"Natsumi-san, I think we should clear up the mess in your room first. Your partner didn't make it through to you, thanks to all these blockages. Come on, I'll lend you a hand."  
  
"Anything you say. My goodness! I didn't realize that the pile-up is so high. Well, time to put things back in order. That reminds me, I have three more mail orders I need to post afterwards."  
  
sigh "Whatever, just start moving stuff, OK?"  
  
Kobayakawa Miyuki awoke on her bed. Hmm, her head felt somewhat heavier than usual. When she got up, she felt a strange weight on her neck, but before she could take a good look at it. She heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Kobayakawa, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
"Ah, Nakajima-kun. Go ahead."  
  
Nakajima slowly opened the door with one hand, his other one trying to conceal something. He closed the door behind him closely. Much to Miyuki's amazement, he dropped to his knees when he neared her bed.  
  
"Kobayakawa, please forgive me. Actually, I had forgotten to get something nice for your birthday so I settled for this cheap mirror at the convenience store down the road. I hope you will forgive me, for your beauty made me lose my concentration."  
  
It is quite obvious that Nakajima didn't just simply forgotten to get Kobayakawa a good present and settled on a cheap mirror. He appeared to be sorrowful, but his eyes were twinkling in joy. His little trick was turning out quite well. Kobayakawa seemed to be taking the bait.  
  
"Oh, woe is me, a woman whose man she loved could buy her nothing more than a simple mirror for her most important day. Whatever shall I do? I don't know how to live with such an embarrassment. My beauty, you say? What could possibly made you so blind?"  
  
Miyuki was enjoying every moment of this mock play. She had glanced slightly at the hanging thing around her neck and was quite happy at what she saw. Nakajima could be such a cunning man at times.  
  
"Oh, but fear not, my love. On the way here, an angel had promised that he would honor the most beautiful woman with a necklace that suits her magnificence. Behold that proof with your own eyes and the mirror. I love you, Miyuki, and could not bring myself to skimp even on a single yen to bring you happiness."  
  
"Ken, it's beautiful. I love this necklace. But, I'm sad."  
  
"Why? My dear, what is the cause of your sorrow?"  
  
"Because there is only one thing in this world that I could love the most."  
  
"Oh, and that would be."  
  
"You! Come here, angel boy!"  
  
And so, the two frolicked on the bed; bursting into giggles as they tickled each other. Nothing more than childish play, but it seems that those two have been holding in their laughter for quite some time. Little did they realize the envious eyes starring at them.  
  
"Alright guys, timeout!"  
  
"You can have all the time later for whatever you guys were doing."  
  
At those voices, Nakajima and Miyuki spranged to their feet, each landing on opposite sides of the bed. Well, it's already second nature to them. There isn't really anything to hide from Natsumi or Tokairin. They would have come up with their own games and designs were it not for one restricting factor: food.  
  
"Uh, Kobayakawa. Perhaps we should get something to fill our stomachs. I can't wait to try out your cooking. It's must be great."  
  
"Not at all, Nakajima. I am but a simple cook. Thank you, sir, for your kind words."  
  
KURP They faced each other with red faces. Before long, they were rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Ja, itadakimasu!"  
  
"Same here!"  
  
Natsumi and Tokairin had begun their eating contest again. Not to be outdone, the other couple started a drinking contest as well. All is merry within the apartment. Seeing all this, Bokuto knew that the couples are one step closer to committing themselves to each other forever. It will not rest until it made sure that those people had enjoyed life to the fullest. Then, it is time to perhaps join the other world as well. Until that time, it is here to stay, forever in their hearts.  
  
[Fin]  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) I would like to thank everyone for their encouragement in my series. It inspired me to write this side-story even when my important exams are just two weeks away.  
  
2) The author would like to apologize for not writing much about Natsumi + Shoji stuff. It really is a matter of preference to the couple. Natsumi has been often used as my guinea pig for humor, so gomen to all Natsumi fans. I didn't really mean to hurt her.  
  
3) If there are any silly grammar or spelling mistakes, forgive my language. Some parts were also typed at ungodly hours so the author could sometimes overlook mistakes.  
  
4) About Miyuki's past, the author is quite obsecure about it. Feel free to assume 'him' as a close friend or sibling. If there were any actual deaths in her past, please contact me so that I can make a few appropriate adjustments to the serious part of this fic.  
  
5) I welcome all sort of feedback. Good or bad. Just be gentle on the server. Here: [xm_lee@yahoo.com] Please do write some simple feedback. The author is wondering whether to start another different story or continue with Project H.O.B.  
  
6) Hope to see you guys real soon. You can be sure that I won't be around for the entire month of November. After that, is another story (pun intented). Ja na! 


End file.
